


Death OF The Chair

by sagaluthien



Series: fat!Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby, M/M, alternative universe, death of furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decided to get some fresh air, but things aren't on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death OF The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several stories in an alternative universe, as Dean become chubby and more.
> 
> Here Sam and him has their own house.

It was lovely weather and Dean decided that he'd go out and get some sun. He liked that they had a back yard and that people could not see him. It wasn't so much that he was ashamed of his size – he'd let others have their kinks, get turned on by watching him – no, it was more that the thought of average people seeing him made him not wanting to show himself, especially not to those that didn't know him.

He slowly got out through the back door and stood looking over the backyard. The greenery still had to come in full bloom, but the warm wind told Dean it was promising for better weather to stay. 

Sam had yet to get their furniture out for the summer, so Dean had to go to their shed where they kept it all. He just needed a chair to sit for a little while.

By the time he got the chair and placed it against the wall in the direct sunlight he was sweating. He felt good to finally sit down, but after the months that passed and Dean has changed, it was a tight fit to get into the chair. He was determined to sit outside so he really pushed himself down into the chair. 

He had barley been seated for more than a moment before the chair wasn't able to hold his weight. He found himself sitting on the remains of the chair on the ground. He looked around, happy that no one seemed to have noticed. 

All he could do was try to get up from his position, glad that he had choose to sit close to the wall, so it made it easier for him to get up. He tried to avoid having anything to do with being on the ground when he was alone or when he couldn't get help from Sam.

Up on his legs Dean just let the damaged chair be and he decided that he would sit better on his couch. Though, he had to do something about his sweat and the hunger that had come with the efforts of the chair.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
